


The Twin Cinderellas

by HikariIno



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariIno/pseuds/HikariIno
Summary: Ravi and Selene are the Elemental Masters of Magic but are forced into servitude by their their deceased father's pubils The Siblings of Discord. One day Selene runs into her old friend Lloyd along with his new family The Ninja the two began to plan their escape will they succeed or will Gorum take their power and Selene for his own.





	The Twin Cinderellas

We focus on to a book with a sun and moon together with a star in the middle the book opens showing eastern Asian landscape with some modern fixtures.   
  
_Long ago in the land of Ninjago there lived a mage named Rune who was no ordinary mage he was the Elemental master of magic. The man lived in the forest with his two little children Ravi and Selene.  
  
_ We see a man with long white hair with icy blue eyes wearing a purple robes holding a staff next to him was a white lion without a mane wearing  a breastplate and helmet of metal, studded with a large, reddish orange, precious stone along with enormous, angelic, white wings  and a black Pegasus with violet eyes and a white stone on his forehead.   
  
A few feet away were two children a boy and a girl. Both had scarlet red hair and icy blue eyes they wore purple though the girl's was a lighter shade of purple with pink highlights. They both also had fox like ears and tails. The only differences was the girl had a crescent moon on her forehead while the boy had a sun on his forehead. They were too busy with a game of tag the boy currently chasing the girl. Only pausing for a moment to wave to their father who waved back.   
  
_Many years ago his lover disappear leaving only two little babies for him to care for. Though he was a kind and gentle man who gave his children anything their hearts desired he felt they needed more interaction outside of each other. For you see his children had inherited their mother's blood the Kitsune magical fox like creature._   
  
We look over at their mansion like building in the forest where they lived showing three figures watching the happy family. Two girls and a boy who was petting a large black like dog with red eyes. The all had black hair the girls hair tired into elaborate buns one girl was alittle overweight while the other girl had a dazed look while the boy had his in a low ponytail he seemed to be eyeing the girl Selene alittle they all wore black robes with an upside down crescent on their foreheads.   
  
_So he took in three pupils the boy Gorum and his sisters by name Mei Lin and Tai Chi._   
  
The scene soon shifted to a bedroom on a rainy night we see Selene crying by a bed Ravi touching her shoulder trying to comfort his little sister as the three pupils watched from the corner as they smirked evilly eyeing the two twin half breeds.   
  
_It was upon Rune's untimely death however that his student's true nature's were reveled cold, cruel sadistic and bitterly jealous of the twins who had inherited their father's title as The Twin Masters of Magic. They were grimly determined to forward their own interests and desires.  
  
_ We now see the mansion which looked like it was falling into disrepair the garden seemed to be the only thing still well kept as we look up at a window which led to an attic.   
  
_Thus as time went by the mansion fell into disrepair as Rune's fortune had been squandered by Gorum and his siblings who took the name The Siblings of Discord becoming one of the biggest crime family in Ninjago. While Selene and Ravi were abused, humiliated and finally forced to become servants in their own home. Although in secert the two still learned what they could about magic even as Selene taken their father's elemental cards into her protection while Ravi had gained their father's old staff. Yet though all their pain the two remained kind and gentle for each passing day they would hope that their dreams of happiness would come true._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter please give kudos and reviews


End file.
